


All Out

by TheSquiglet



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, How did this show about terrible beings make me have emotions?, I hate and love that, I hope to be as chaotic yet wholesome as this show one day, This is a complete work, You get into one wacky show, and all of a sudden you're writing fanfic for it, short but sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: Mac at the end of 'Hero or Hate Crime'
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	All Out

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I never thought I'd be writing for this show, their voices can be hard to pin down and so can the chaotic energy. Omg so chaotic. Even now this is incredibly short and still somehow wholesome??? (I can't and won't stop folks). Still! This show is providing me some laughter as we go through this pandemic/lockdowns so enjoy!
> 
> Maybe I'll write some more IASIP in future!

It happens within a second. He sees the different ways it could go. For once it feels like he owes himself the truth. 

Loud and clear. No take backs. And anyways he _really_ wants that lottery ticket. Not as much as he wants his friend group to totally accept him, but it's a close second for sure. He needed the gang. He didn't have anyone else. 

It takes a second for him to look back at the rest of the group. Head held (sort of) high. To see their faces. All of them morphed into some variation of surprised shock - as if he'd really take the words back again, deny himself the chance to be who he was again - even now as he smiled up at them. Ready to have it all out in the open, relief flooding his whole body.

As he wheeled the Ass Pounder 3,000 out, he lent back against the wall, amazed at what he'd just admitted. 

Yeah. He really was out now. 


End file.
